undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Endangered/Issue 7 (Old)
This is #7 of Endangered and is titled Reporter. It is part 7 of Volume 1. Reporter Vicky sits still on the edge of the crappy old bed, her face emotionless and her eyes staring onward into nothingness, just waiting for something. Around her the room is in okay condition, except for the ruined bed and most of Vicky’s clothes lay scattered on the floor. Vicky in fact sits on the edge completely naked, she even woke up naked. And she didn’t feel like covering up her shame….after last night. Sure, she was drunk she still did it…she still had sex with that guy, and she forgets his name. She thinks it was Michael but her drunken mind can’t remember, so all she can do is curse herself on the inside, and sit paralyzed on the outside. She just can’t believe she lost her virginity to some random person. Vicky didn’t even know what to do right now. Does she just sit there, get dressed and leave, or talk to someone, because she did have a lot to talk about. So she shoots a glance over to her phone, which sits on the table, and she thinks about who the best person is to call. Vicky then knows who it is and she grabs her phone and goes through the contacts list. Soon enough she scrolls over the name and dials the number, putting the phone against her ear as she does. After a few seconds she can hear the other line pick up. “Lara.” Vicky says over the phone, completely unemotional. “Girl, it’s like ten o’clock.” Lara sighs over the phone, not used to getting up this early. “Better be important or I swear.” Lara then cracks, but Vicky doesn’t want to laugh right now. “I need your help.” Vicky blankly says, hoping Lara was the right person to call. ---- Instead of being filled with teens like usual, today was more different. While the mall was open, the left side was shut down due to “cannibal attack" yesterday. The young people have been replaced with police officers and detectives, who slowly walk around the floor, making sure no one crosses the yellow tape they set up. However some of the others, like Detective Ethan Brash, finds himself staring at the attacker, a coffee cup planted in his hands. Ethan’s cold, dark eyes stare firmly at the attacker. According to sources, the attack was an old man who just passed out in the middle of the mall, and when he woke up he went on a rampage; having killed two people by eating them open. Sounded like one of those movie shit, but it was real and Ethan just thought the old bastard was probably high on some shit, most likely bath salts. Ethan just takes a sip of his coffee, while keeping his eye on the body. One thing that threw him off was the giant, black bite mark that was in the man’s arm, something he can’t get from just falling to the ground. No, this man was attacked by something and Ethan guesses that he was attacked by another cannibal. The thing that’s been throwing Ethan off track lately is the high rate of cannibal attacks, not just in Philadelphia but it’s been going on everywhere. It was strange to Ethan that a just a bunch of random people just decided to eat people, and Ethan guesses it was a cult following, that or a bunch of people took to many drugs. “Brash,” Ethan hears the feminine voice of his partner say from behind him, “What you got?” Ethan, taking the last sip of his coffee, tosses the cup into the trash can before stating the facts. “Not much. We don’t know why he went on a rampage at all.” Ethan says before a slight smile goes on his face, but goes away quickly, and his partner caught it. “What’s funny?” “Nothing really, just that apparently this guy was a therapist.” Ethan says and it was funny in his mind, a therapist eating two people. His partner however only rolls her eyes. “Sorry.” “Anyways I talked to the medics, apparently it took six damn shots to take him down.” “Damn, was he like on steroids or something?” “Don’t know, they didn’t run test yet. But apparently the old man just passed out and when he woke up, he snapped.” “No brain injuries or anything?” “As I said, they didn’t run test yet. We should know once the they do.” Ethan’s partner says and Ethan just nods. This certainly was a weird case. ---- Unknown to any of the cops, including Ethan, a citizen has crossed the yellow tape, but not on the first floor. On the second floor, overlooking the crime scene, a woman kneeled there, a black camera planted firmly in her hands. She snaps a quick picture of the attacker’s body, before lowering her camera. The woman was japanese, with short black hair, dark eyes, and a friendly smile to go with it. She wore a simple white shirt, black jacket and jeans, along with some boots. She looked like a reporter, but not an official one. More like one of those “freelancers”, and that’s exactly what she was. This was Haruka Saito. Haruka smiles while raising her camera and taking yet another pic, and what Haruka smile more was that she was the only reporter who has gotten pictures so far; considering she was the only one smart enough to sneak onto the second floor. Not shocking since Haruka was a born reporter, and a master one. After scanning the area below, also making sure that no one can see her, she zooms in on the attacker, wanting to maybe get a better picture. She slowly looks around at the body, and the first thing she notices is the multiple bullet holes. So she takes a picture of that, but then she notices something strange; a strange bite mark. It was disgusting but Haruka’s seen worse, so she simply takes a picture of it. Haruka sees this is enough pictures and she puts the camera back in her small black bag, before making her way out of there, fast and silent. ---- The amount of traffic annoyed Michael heavily today, mainly because he just wanted to go home; or at least that shithole he called home. Michael clearly wasn’t in the mood to be bothered today, because the events of yesterday still bother him. How Sarah looked at him in the eyes….and said she hates him. In that moment Michael just wanted to kill himself, of course he wouldn’t though. Not yet. Luckily that girl from last night, the one from the bar, made him feel a little bit better, she was pretty good in bed. But still Michael had that gut punching feeling of how much of a bastard he was. He clearly needed up and he wanted it, but maybe he was just beyond saving. Maybe Tate was wrong about him. Deciding that he needed a distraction he reached for the radio and simply pressed it on, hoping something would come on. Of course all that came on was the fucking news, talking about the daily news that Philadelphia basically sucks, so Michael just switched the channel, in hopes something good would come on. Of course he just passed crap like Lady Gaga, so he continued to flip through channels. Soon enough he landed on a story detailing something interesting. Another shooting, involving another strange attack, something that has become more common. According to sources a strange man attacked the mall the other day, and according to the report, took multiple shots to be taken down. Strange fucking world. As they began to rant like people over at Fox, Michael turned off the radio. After about about another ten minute drive Michael found himself pulling up in the familiar street of his block, and soon enough the worn out apartment building came into view. Michael just sighed while parking his car in the usual spot, before performing his usual routine: Get out of his car, greet his building owner a simple hi, walk up the stairs, and plop onto the couch in his apartment. So Michael did that and soon he ended up right on his couch like usual, and he there just rubbed his head. Even in his home he couldn’t escape his torments and he suddenly thought about Sarah again…. ---- Lara drives down the road fast, although she personally had no idea where she was. Only thing she knew was that she got a call from Vicky asking for some help, so Lara is heading for the place Vicky told her to go, some ghetto ass motel. In fact the area Lara was in was pretty ghetto, but she was used to areas like that. Considering her current occupation… Lara then makes a sudden left turn over to the old motel she can see up the street, and just wonders what the hell Vicky did last night. Lara knew the sight of the cannibal hurt her but going here? Made no sense, in Lara’s mind anyway. But Lara decides not to worry about that right now, and just see if Vicky is actually okay. Quickly pulling up into the parking lot, Lara stepped out of the car and took a quick survey of the area; and she came to the conclusion that a bunch of drug dealers stayed here, which was a good and bad thing. Lara, walking onto the curb, went to the room Vicky instructed, room 107. Soon enough Lara was at the door and she quickly knocked on the door, to which she got no response. So Lara twisted the knob and to her surprise, it was unlocked. At first glance it seemed like a giant party happened in there, but Lara’s further observant skills saw that two people had fun in there. It is in that moment Lara can see the first sign of life, Vicky, sitting on the edge of the bed. However Vicky did not look like herself at all. Her hair was all messy and her face was expressionless, but that is not what threw Lara off the most. It was the fact that Vicky sat there completely naked, all the parts she usually cover up now sit exposed. “Vicky?” Lara asks over and watches Vicky turn toward her. “What the fuck happened to you?” Lara asks while she walks over to the bed, and sits down right next to her naked best friend. “I don’t know.” Vicky simply says quite, like she didn’t really want to talk. “I remember some guy last night…and then I woke up here, naked.” “Wait timeout,” Lara didn’t understand Vicky by her vague choice of words, “you were fucking raped?” If that was the case then Lara could feel the anger rising in her but then Vicky just gives the slight shake of her head, calming Lara down. “I remember climbing into bed, so I did it willingly. I was drunk though so I can barely remember it.” However Lara had no idea why Vicky was making a big deal out of sex, because Lara has had it before. Lots of time before, to be exact. “So why you all upset?” “Because I just lost my fucking virginity to some guy I don’t even remember.” Vicky spits darkly at her friend, and Lara did feel her pain. That pain you feel after you just give your body away to a stranger, it was a weird feeling. “I feel like a freaking slut.” “You’re not a slut, trust me on that.” Lara tries to reassure her, but Vicky wasn’t sure about that; she remembered some things from last night to battle that point. Vicky felt this strange feeling inside her while she laid on that bed. This feeling of excitement, but it was probably from the alcohol. She laid there with her breast exposed, and the only piece of clothing left she had on were the light blue panties that she wore. She looked up at the man, who was on top of her, and she store into his eyes. His eyes, they were immerse and Vicky felt like she could just get lost in them, and she sort of wanted to actually. “You okay?” Michael asked her and Vicky just nods her head, declining her chance to back out. She wasn’t thinking and she was gonna regret it. She actually felt happy when Michael touched her breast, probably because she never had this feeling before. But the best, and worst, was yet to come for Vicky. She wanted to go on with this feeling, because she was enjoying it. So she grabbed the last piece of clothing and she slowly pulled them down, until she was able to kick them off her feet. This feeling of being naked with some guy felt weird to her, and she could feel a sudden draft in the room. But the thrill….it was killing her. She certainly felt the thrill when Michael began, and she quickly gripped onto the bed sheet. It was the best moment of her life, but it was also going to be the worst. Vicky wondered if she actually did know what she was doing, and that she was just in some sort of denial right now. She wondered and truth was she didn’t know the answer, and she felt even worse for not knowing the answer. Vicky is lucky enough to get snapped out of these thoughts however when Lara taps her shoulder. “C’mon,” Lara urges “Get dressed so we can get out of here.” ---- Haruka walks down the streets of Philadelphia, walking past all of the people around her. Haruka couldn’t help but eye, curiously, at the people around her. This place was so much different than Japan and Haruka was so fascinated, and sometimes disgusted about it. The way they make good, the way they eat, even the way they talk is different. No denying that Haruka was out of place. Even the way Haruka was dressed was different, as she looked more “fancy” while those walking by her just looked like bums. America was a strange place to Haruka, but then again it was her fault for moving there. She probably should saw this coming. Haruka however no longer needs to think of the outcast she is after she arrives at the small, little place that sits on the end of the street. It’s rundown exterior always turned some people off but Haruka enjoyed it, it was different. Extending her hand out she soon twisted the knob and opened the door, before making her way in and closing the door behind her. The inside looked much better than the outside with it’s blue paint and dark, leather furniture made it look amazing. Sitting on one of the couches was a young woman, younger than Haruka at least, with shoulder length black hair and green eyes, also being japanese like Haruka. This is Olivia, and once Olivia sees Haruka she waves over, causing Haruka to wave back. Haruka then walked over to Olivia, who was now standing up. “Good evening.” Olivia says and Haruka pauses for a second, trying to remember how to say it. “T-thank you.” She finally says and Olivia smiles. “あなたは、プロセスを作っている (You’re making process)” Olivia says to her in japanese, Haruka’s main language. “ありがとう (Thank you)” “シャルたち (Shall we)” Olivia points toward the stairs, signaling to go to her apartment and Haruka nods, before following Olivia toward the stairs. “So how’s the reporting?” Olivia transfers the conversation to english, trying to see how much Haruka knows. It only takes a few seconds for Haruka to know the answer. “Pretty good.” Haruka responds, with no accent. She was doing pretty good with the english language, she can at least speak a sentence with it. “J-just got some pic-pictures actually.” “Can I see?” “Nope.” Haruka giggles, causing Olivia to slightly laugh. Truth was Haruka was almost like a child. Bubbly, giggly, and silly were the words to describe Haruka, or at least others use to describe her. “Wanna hear a joke?” “Is it corny?” “Yep.” “Be my guest then.” Olivia says and Haruka laughs to herself, thinking of the corny joke. “どのように卵ロールを作るのですか (How do you make an egg-roll)” Haruka looks at Olivia, who just shrugs. So Haruka delivers the punch line. “あなたはそれをプッシュ！''(You push it!)” For some reason Haruka seems to laugh at her own little joke, while Olivia just lets out a slight giggle. “それはがらくたのように陳腐だ (That’s corny as crap)''.” Olivia simply rolls her eyes while Haruka still giggles and soon enough the two women are at the apartment door, which soon Olivia soon opens and walks in, Haruka behind her. Once inside Olivia shuts the door while Haruka in fact plops onto the couch, sighing in happiness while doing so. She can sure use a rest after the stunt at the mall. She also can’t get the pictures off her mind and she just wants to look at them, but she has to get through her English lessons first. ---- Ethan pulls his black sedan up against the curb right in front of the police station, and Ethan takes the keys out of the engine. But instead of getting out right away, he pauses, and wonders if it was safe to go in there yet. Sure no where was safe anymore, but the police station especially wasn’t safe. Truth was it’s full of corrupt cops, all of them owned by Daniel Brown, and Ethan was probably one of the only non-corrupt left. So he just decided to think about it and exited from the safety car, and after making sure it’s locked, made his way up the police station steps. The station was located near City Hall, and although it looked nice on the outside, the inside looked like complete shit. Then again everyone, including Ethan, were just to lazy to fix it. Once up the steps Ethan entered the station and walked down the halls, watching as the cops either socialized or were questioning a criminal, either way all the cops were doing something. Ethan was about to be doing something as well, judging by the way Maggie was working, who James could spot easily because her desk was right next to him. So Ethan prepared for the best while he walked over to his desk, eventually making it their and taking a seat in his chair. “What you got?” Ethan asks to Maggie, who he can now is looking over paperwork. “Well the doctors sent us the test, for our cannibal.” Maggie says and Ethan leans closer, interested. “And?” “They did find something wrong with his brain.” “So it was a brain injury?” “No.” Maggie hands the files over to Ethan, who quickly takes them and opens them up. First thing he is met with is the x-ray of his brain, and it definitely wasn’t normal. In the center of it’s brain was a black, parasite creature. “He was infected with some disease.” “What kind of disease?” “They said it’s a blood disease, which is carried by parasites.” She points to the parasite picture. “The parasites invade a body, take over the brain, and spread more by-” “Bites.” Ethan finishes her, to which Maggie nods. “So they spread by bites. But is it air-born?” “They don’t know. But they said they’re working on a vaccine or something, at least until they get rid of this.” Ethan listens to her, but also keeps his attention on the papers in front of him. “So what do we do?” He looks at Maggie, expecting her to come up with an answer like always but instead she just sighs. “I don’t know.” Category:Endangered Issues Category:Issues Category:Endangered